Hari apa ini?
by Shinryuu L. Kiseki
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun ... Selamat ulang tahun ... Zeref ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Disclaimers : Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Hari apa ini?**

**By Shinryuu****L****.**** Kiseki**

-*#~Shinryuu L. Kiseki~#*-

_Air ..._

_Bumi ..._

_Api ..._

_Udara ..._

_Zeref : oih inget, genrenya nggak comedy._

_Author : eh iya sorry sorry, kita ulang lagi._

-*#~Hari apa ini?~#*-

"Kenapa teman-temanku ulang tahunnya dirayakan sementara aku tidak?" seorang bocah dengan wajah sendu menatap kedua orang tuanya, dia terus menunggu jawaban sembari berharap mereka mampu memberikan jawaban yang menenangkan kegelisahannya akan perbedaan yang dialami oleh anak kecil seusianya.

"Yang seperti itu tak perlu dirayakan," jawaban dari sang ayah sama sekali tidak memuaskan dirinya, dia beralih menatap ibu yang mungkin dengan kelembutannya bisa menjawab sesuai yang dia inginkan.

"Nanti kita rayakan ya," jawaban dengan senyum hangat dari ibunya membuat anak itu kegirangan, dia berlari dan melompat mencoba memeluk ibunya, namun ...

"BANGUUUUNN! WOOYY BAKA ANIKIIIII, LIHAT JAM SONO! MOLOR AJA!"

Pria bermata lancip dengan rambut merah muda menjambak rambut seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, dengan mata setengah terbuka dia berusaha bangkit dari kegiatan rutinitas terindah baginya.

"Natsu, bangunkan aku dengan lebih baik lagi, rambutku bisa copot dan hal itu bisa merusak ketampananku yang merupakan warisan dari surga firdaus ini," entah ini sedikit narsis atau tidak, yang jelas jawaban pemuda ini berhasil membuat para jomlo di dunia berhenti main sabun *apaan coba XD*

"Natsu! Zeref udah bangun?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang gadis dari luar kamar pemuda yang mengaku tampan tadi.

"Eh, siapa itu nat? tanya pemuda yang mengaku tampan *oke kita panggil Zeref aja*

Natsu berlalu menuju pintu kamar Zeref sambil menjawab, "Itu kak Mavis, kan kemarin dia udah bilang mau ke rumah, cepat mandi sana!."

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Zeref yang langsung bangkit terus mandi tidak lupa menggosok gigi habis mandi menolong ib- ah iya orang tuanya udah tiada, mengingatkannya kembali bahwa barusan dia bermimpi soal keinginan terbesarnya yaitu merayakan ulang tahun.

"Haah," Zeref membuang nafas berat karena jangankan dirayakan, mimpi ulang tahunnya dirayain aja nggak bisa, kalau saja dia jomlo ... lengkap sudah arti dari sebuah kata penderitaan, beruntung ada Mavis yang nggak waras mau milih dia sebagai pacar *ZerefMavis: Author bangke lu*

_A few moments later_

"Yayang Mavisku tercinta, maaf babang telah membuat dikau menunggu lama, kita kemana hari ini?" bak menonton drama di film _alay_, Zeref dengan setelan kemeja hitam berpose ala-ala Guy_-sensei_ –yang ituloh jempol dan gigi mengkilap- menatap Mavis yang berekspresi keheranan.

"Jangan malu-maluin dengan gaya aneh itu dong! Kamu tu ganteng, keren, menarik, mudah didapat, dan harga terjangkau," ucap Mavis yang pujiannya terasa sedikit janggal.

"Hehe iya iya," Zeref menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua langsung pergi keluar rumah hendak jalan-jalan agar terlihat seperti orang-orang pacaran lainnya. Natsu hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang nggak banget buat dilihat oleh remaja suci seperti dirinya.

"Gue pacaran nggak gini-gini amat deh," komentarnya yang nggak nyadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum punya pacar *jomlo tapi belagu lu*

-*#~Hari apa ini?~#*-

"Waah keren loh jamnya," ucap Mavis sembari memegang tangan Zeref yang dipergelangan tangannya dia pasangkan jam tangan keren nan canggih. Zeref hanya tersenyum bangga, dia membanggakan pergelangan tangannya sendiri yang menurut dia menjadi penentu kenapa jam tangan itu bisa terlihat keren.

"Lebih keren lagi kalau kamu beliin ini buat aku," alis Zeref naik turun berharap Mavis mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Sayang, Mavis hanya menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, pupus sudah harapannya.

"Kita tu ke sini cuma buat lihat-lihat dan nyobain doang," layaknya pasangan yang _kere_, nggak punya duit, dan rasa malu yang cukup untuk datang ke sebuah toko tanpa membeli apapun. Zeref memonyongkan mulutnya cemberut berharap terlihat imut tapi yang ada malah menjijikkan bagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Yuk, kita ke tempat lain," Mavis menarik lengan Zeref keluar dari tempat itu, hanya beberapa meter dari sana Mavis berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, hal ini sontak membuat Zeref menatap keheranan.

"Zeref, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, nggak lama kok, di toko jam tadi ada kamar mandinya kalau nggak salah, tunggu di sini ya!" Mavis berlari kecil meninggalkan Zeref sendirian di sana.

"Hmm ..." gumam Zeref yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Jangan-jangan Mavis kembali untuk membeli jam tangan tadi dan menghadiahkannya untukku, tak kusangka dia ingat juga hari ulang tahunku," Zeref senyam-senyum sendiri dengan tebakan liarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mavis kembali ke sisi Zeref *eciee*

"Udah?" tanya Zeref yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mavis yang langsung merangkul tangan Zeref bersiap hendak jalan kembali.

"Mavis, kamu ngelap bekas cebokan kamu ke tanganku ya?"

Kriik ... Kriiik ... Kriik ...

**Jeddaaarrrrr**

Seketika Mavis berjalan meninggalkan Zeref yang tersungkur di tanah berkat tonjokan mautnya. Memang bener kata pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, Mavis lebih pandai nonjok orang *Nggak nyambung banget*

"Natsu kami pulang," teriak Mavis yang diikuti sesosok wajah bonyok dibelakangnya a.k.a Zeref.

"oohh udah pulang aja," jawab Natsu yang sedang nyaman nonton acara kesukaannya.

**Katakan peta katakan peta**

Suara acara kesukaan Natsu hanya membuat Zeref dan Mavis _sweatdrop. _Mereka duduk di sebelah Natsu yang lagi teriak 'PETAAA PEETAA' dengan semangatnya. Mavis ikut nonton juga pada akhirnya, mencoba untuk nostalgia mengingat masa kecil indahnya.

Zeref memandang keduanya dengan tatapan detektif Conan, mencoba menganalisa tingkah mereka yang mungkin saja sedang mempersiapkan kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya. Hingga ...

"BANGUUUUNN! WOOYY BAKA ANIKIIIII, LIHAT JAM SONO! MOLOR AJA!"

Zeref terkejut nyaris terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya, menatap Natsu yang lagi-lagi menjambak rambut produk surga firdausnya.

"Kak Mavis mau pulang tuh," Natsu menunjuk Mavis yang masih duduk di samping Zeref dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mavis berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Zeref sembari pamit.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kamu mau pulang begitu saja?" tanya Zeref yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh Mavis dan juga Natsu.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutannya? Hadiahnya? Kue ulang tahunnya?" Mavis dan Natsu tidak mengubah ekspresi heran di wajah mereka yang membuat Zeref sedikit gusar.

"Kalian lupa ulang tahunku? Adikku dan pacarku sendiri lupa, oh sangat indah sekali hidupku," sembari memalingkan wajahnya Zeref berusaha menahan rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam di hatinya.

Natsu melirik Mavis dan memberikan kode untuk menenangkan kakaknya. Mavis duduk di samping Zeref sambil memegang pundak pacarnya itu.

"Zeref," ujar Mavis lembut mencoba menarik perhatian Zeref.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Katanya tadi mau pulang," masih enggan melihat wajah Mavis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lihat sini dan dengar dulu ya," Mavis menekan-nekan pipi Zeref mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Haahh," sambil membuang nafas berat Zeref menoleh ke arah Mavis.

"Zeref, ulang tahunmu itu bulan depan ... bukan hari ini."

Zeref terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Mavis barusan, dia melihat ke arah Natsu mencoba meminta kepastian, hanya saja dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Natsu dengan wajah memerah sedang menahan tawanya.

"Hari apa ini?" tanya Zeref yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Yang jelas bukan hari ulang tahunmu bodoh," Natsu memperlihatkan tanggal yang ada di _handphone_ miliknya.

_Loading _50%

_Loading _80%

_Loading _100%

"Eehehehehe iya ya," dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa miliknya membuat tawa Natsu menggelegar dan Mavis mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

"Ha-habisnya tadi pagi aku mimpi ulang tahun gitu, terus aku mengira kamu tadi mau kasih aku hadiah jam tangan di toko tadi," ucap Zeref mencoba membela diri dari perbuatan bodohnya.

"Maksudmu ini?" Mavis mengeluarkan jam tangan yang dimaksud oleh Zeref, "Yap, ini memang untukmu."

Zeref terkejut dan terheran-heran dibuatnya, "tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku loh."

Mavis memasangan jam itu ke tangan Zeref, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Aku nggak memberi kamu hadiah hanya karena ada tanggal penting atau apapun itu, tapi sesuai dengan keninginanku saja, kapanpun itu," Mavis tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya ingin membalas hadiah-hadiah yang sudah kamu kasih buat aku."

Zeref menatap wajah Mavis yang sangat menyejukkan baginya, "Tapi aku tak sesering itu memberimu hadiah."

"Hatimu Zeref, kehadiran kamu di hidupku itu hadiah yang berarti sekali untukku," Mavis kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu, Zeref tersenyum dibalik pelukan orang yang sangat dia sayang.

"Kelihatannya ulang tahunku setiap hari ya Mavis, karena kehadiranmu juga hadiah terbaik bagiku," balas Zeref disela-sela pelukannya.

"Dasar nggak modal, cari kata-kata romantis lain dong," Mavis tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, ada nyamuk," Natsu menatap dua sejoli itu dengan tampang datar.

Seketika mereka melepas pelukan tersebut dan tertawa

"Eh, lihat ini" Natsu kembali menyodorkan _handphone _miliknya

Zeref dan Mavis menanyakan maksud Natsu memperlihatkan _handphone _itu.

"Tadi aku salah memperlihatkan kalender, lihat! Hari ini memang ulang tahunnya kak Zeref," ucap Natsu lagi.

"EEEHHHHHH!" teriak Zeref dan Mavis berbarengan, mereka bertiga saling pandang, dan sedetik kemudian tertawa.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

Yap, pada akhirnya mereka tak peduli lagi, hadirnya seseorang yang sangat disayangi menjadi hadiah yang membuat mereka merasa terlahir kembali, merasa seperti ulang tahun setiap waktunya.

Jadi, hari apa ini?

Hari yang bahagia karena ada kamunya.

-*#~The End~#*-

_Author Note__: _

Shin : Bego ya kalian bertiga.

ZerefMavisNatsu : Elu yang bego!

Sasuke : Summary lo jelek banget Shin.

Kriik ... Kriik ... Kriik ...

Shin : Udah gue bilang jangan main nimbrung fandom orang sembarangan aja pantat ayam!

Sasuke : Pokoknya kau itu harus bernuansa crossover Naruto-Fairy Tail, meskipun fict ini Fairy Tail.

Zeref : Ni bokong ayam nyebelin banget.

Sasuke : Sombong aja lu terus mentang-mentang dapat peran lagi.

Mavis : Bikin aja fict sendiri sana, daripada nimbrung terus.

Sasuke : Aku nggak pandai, mau belajar tapi males kalo yang ngajarin si Shin.

Shin : Tenang, caranya gampang, gabung aja di GC WA Fanfiction Indonesia (FI). Bisa belajar di sana dan yang lebih keren lagi, bahasannya random nggk mesti fict-fict melulu, jadi nggak gampang bosan buat _newbie_ kayak lu sas.

Sasuke : Wuih, boleh tuh, gimana caranya? Gue mau ajak temen-temen yang lain juga, mana tahu pembaca lu juga mau ikutan kan.

Shin : Tinggal PM gue aja.

Sasuke : Oke sip, otw gabung.

Shin : Oh iya, GC-nya udah ulang tahun nih, satu tahun, makanya gue bikin fict ini buat ngerayain ulang tahunnya.

Zeref : Mantep.

Mavis : Nah, jadi buat temen-temen yang mau gabung, ayok PM aja tu si Shin ya.

Shin : Yap, kalo gitu sampai jumpa di GC dan di fict Shin yang berikutnya

Bye-Bye, Love You All

**#****HappyBirthday****FI2019**


End file.
